


Basking in your Suna

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Neji is in Suna with the post powerful man that he has ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basking in your Suna

Neji watched Suna’s Kazekage with barely concealed interest, he’d always had a fascination with power and Gaara was the embodiment of power and ruthlessness. Admittedly he was more relaxed than he had been when Team Gai first met him at the chuunin exams but he was still irresistibly powerful. The seal on his forehead tingled slightly, as it always did in the presence of someone who could kill him without even breaking a sweat. 

Emerald green eyes stared into his own for a micro-second before flickering back to the conversation that he was taking part in. His advisers were huddled about him all whispering fiercely, Gaara was calm and only rarely contributed to the discussion. Neji continued to let his gaze rove around, secure in the knowledge that no-one could track where he was looking, however every time he rested his eyes on Gaara’s pleasant visage the man would glance up at him. It was vaguely disconcerting.

When the informal meeting ended, the Kazekage turned and headed towards his office, his advisers clustered around him. Team Gai followed on silent feet, working in concert with the Suna ANBU units assigned as his bodyguards. Neji found his gaze wandering to the Kazekage’s gourd, and slipping lower to admire his trim figure. What he wouldn’t give to see underneath that coat.

The Konoha nin were investigating a black-market smuggling ring, the trail had led out of Fire country and right into Wind country. Naturally they had needed to advise the Kazekage of their activities and keep him informed. Currently the trail was almost cold; the only lead that they had was based on an overheard conversation and could not be verified until a specific date. That date was still some weeks away. Currently they were sifting for further information and doing odd jobs for their hosts.

Gai-sensei and Lee had been having a marvellous and youthful time. Neji wondered vaguely how they could run around in this smothering heat in spandex and legwarmers. He and Tenten were used to the hideous sight but the poor Sand citizens were completely pole-axed. They stared in horror every time the green-clad twosome puffed past. Tenten was attempting to fit in with the local kunoichi, clearly hoping to garner a few new skills. That left Neji to try getting along with the former homicidal maniac.

This little self-imposed mission would have been a lot easier if he wasn’t so attracted to the man. That blood red hair, the black rings around those glorious green eyes and the slim yet muscled body sent shivers of forbidden pleasure shooting through him. Add that to the absolute power that the man exuded and Neji thought that he could probably cum from a single touch.

Strangely enough the red-head had been acting out of character for the last few days, stealing glances and occasionally intruding into his personal space. A part of Neji hoped that it was a mirroring attraction; the other part knew that he was fated to die for his indiscretions. He pushed the negative voice down, as he had ever since Naruto had beaten him in the exams, fate was a lie.

As they strolled along the corridor, various flunkies and advisers dropped out of the group and returned to their own offices. By the time that they reached the Kazekage’s office there was only Neji and the rest of his team left. With a vigorous thumbs-up Gai gathered his beloved student and announced that they were off to run around the city fifty times before dinner or they would do two hundred push ups as retribution.

Gaara watched this display calmly; the Fire country ninja could be very odd at times. The two spandex clad men ran off to get started immediately. He watched as the elegant Hyuga boy and his female team-mate completely ignored the others and spoke quietly for a few minutes. Then the girl giggled and waved goodbye saying that she had a date and didn’t want to be late. White eyes turned to meet his and he felt his stomach churn in an uncomfortable manner. He swallowed and opened the door to his office, gesturing for the other man to follow him. The door closed just as Gaara’s eyes lit upon the calendar. 

Today was Valentine’s Day – how could he possibly have forgotten? Naruto had tried to explain the concept of Valentine’s Day to him years ago; he still couldn’t see where the ramen came into it. Chocolates and plushies and all manner of other sickeningly cute paraphernalia were in obvious evidence everywhere that he went but somehow he didn’t think that it would help him in this situation. He certainly wouldn’t appreciate something so un-useful and he was sure that the apple of his eye wouldn’t appreciate it either.

He was the most powerful man in Suna, he had been the most feared man in Suna before that, and even though his people appreciated him and even loved him in their own way, none had ever approached him in a romantic manner. On the other hand he had also never pressed his attentions onto anyone; he didn’t want to risk being rejected or worse yet used. Being the Kazekage’s lover was quite a privilege in Suna and previous to him had been a much coveted position.

What had been coveted once could be coveted again; he just had to get the man to see it. This scion of a noble house in Konoha was definitely attracted to him. The way his breath hitched slightly whenever Gaara looked at him. The way that Gaara could feel him watching everything that he did, scrutinising his movements and memorising his form. It was such a deliciously wanted feeling that he just had to get more. 

Walking over to his desk he tried to set the mood by lowering his gourd and removing his overcoat. His ears picked up the slight sound of sharply indrawn breath. He smirked to the wall as he stood a little straighter. He toed off his boots and luxuriated in the feel of the carpet underneath his toes. Risking a glance at the other occupant of the room he noticed a distinct tension radiating outwards from the frozen figure.

Remembering the yaoi manga that he had ‘borrowed’ from his sister, he widened his eyes, pouted his lower lip a little and leant slightly forwards. Neji’s reaction was startling, his back straightened and he took a step backwards. Gaara stopped his actions in confusion, was this rejection or did he just dislike the posturing. Normally he would have resorted to bluntness but this time he had been hoping to work it out for himself. 

He took a hesitant half-step forward and Neji flattened himself against the wall. Damn-it, what had he done wrong? He had been so sure that his affections were reciprocated. Blinking in resignation he affixed his normal expression to his face and stared coldly at the other. Rather surprisingly, this treatment resulted in the return of the tension to Neji’s frame. So it was just the posturing that he had disliked – interesting.

He stepped back until he felt his desk behind him and settled himself against the edge. He stared hard at the Konoha nin currently plastered to his wall. He didn’t blink. Right on queue, just as Gaara was starting to become irritated with their staring competition Neji pushed away from the wall. He crossed the room in two strides and abruptly leant in to peck Gaara upon the lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day” he whispered. Gaara felt a small smile tugging at his lips. He raised his arms and looped them around a willing neck, running his fingers through that silky soft hair. He tugged slightly and Neji moved back into the v created by his legs. He lifted his face and parted his lips. Neji clearly understood what he wanted and leant down to press their lips together. It was Gaara’s first real kiss and it was everything that he had hoped for.


End file.
